1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for restraining and releasing a control surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles that traverse a fluid medium, such as rockets, missiles, projectiles, torpedoes, pods, drones, and the like generally have one or more control surfaces, such as wings, fins, or airfoils, that are used to stabilize and/or steer the vehicle as it moves through an atmosphere or liquid. It is often desirable to fold, rotate, or pivot such control surfaces so that the vehicle can be stored in a smaller space. When such a vehicle is launched, biasing members, such as springs, are used to urge the control surfaces into their flight or operational configurations. Clips or other such structures are often used to restrain the control surfaces in their stowed configuration. When the vehicle is launched, the clips are removed from the vehicle, often by the launcher, which allows the control surfaces to be urged into their flight or operational configuration.
Problems may arise, however, if one or more of the clips are not removed from the vehicle. In such a situation, the restrained control surface may inhibit the launched vehicle's ability to properly maneuver, causing the vehicle to become aerodynamically or hydrodynamically unstable. The removed clips may also cause damage if they impact other equipment near the launch site.
In some conventional designs, retractable pins are used to restrain the control surfaces in their stowed configuration. Upon launching the vehicle, the pins are retracted by an actuator, which allows the control surfaces to move to their flight or operational configurations. Such restraining systems are often bulky and heavy, which may impact the performance of the vehicle.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing, the effects of one or more of the problems set forth above.